koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ouroboros Bracelet
The Ouroboros Bracelets are bracelets that were created by Zeus in Warriors Orochi 4. It is used both as a plot device and granting those who use the bracelets access to the power of gods, in essence deifying them. Created through the use of Orochi's scythe and Zeus' powers, it is imbued with the power of other gods as well and acts as a stabilizer to the dimensional realm. Its namesake, Ouroboros, is a symbol of unity and rebirth, usually depicted with a serpent eating its own tail. Powers As explained by Nuwa, Zeus created the bracelets and imbued it with two powers. The first power comes from Orochi's scythe, which contains Orochi's power: with it, the bracelets act as a conduit to recreate the world Orochi made. While this allows the world to be created, without the maintaining presence of the Serpent King, it is unstable and any powerful being forcing their way into the world would destroy it. This then leads to the second power of the bracelets: deification through the power of gods and mystics. Each bracelet was imbued with powers coming from Asgardian gods, Olympian gods, and Mystics. The powers only activate under the harshest conditions, but allows the wearer to be stronger than normal humans, enhancing their strength and giving them powers equivalent to gods. This allows the world to be exposed to the power of the supernatural which gradually allows more powerful beings to enter the world. Zeus created 8 different bracelets imbued with powers from Asgardian gods and Olympian gods, the Mystics were given a bracelet that they imbued with the power of a fellow mystic. The bracelets contain the powers of these figures and were given to these individuals. *'Tyr' - The Asgardian god of war, this bracelet was used by Yukimura Sanada, renowned for his skills in battle. *'Freyja' - The Asgardian goddess of Love, this bracelet was used by Guan Yinping, who has a deep bond with her family. *'Thor' - The Asgardian god of Thunder, this bracelet was used by Lu Bu, whose strength and skills are unmatched by others. *'Apollo' - The Olympian god of light and sun and protector from evil, this bracelet was used by Zhao Yun, who protected both leaders of Shu. *'Poseidon' - The Olympian god of the Seas, this bracelet was used by Cao Pi, renowned for his calm and calculating presence. *'Aphrodite' - The goddess of beauty of Olympus, this bracelet was used by Naotara Ii, head of the Ii family and loyal vassal of Ieyasu Tokugawa. *'Hermes' - The god of trickery and wisdom and messenger of the Olympian gods, this bracelet was used by Mitsunari Ishida, retainer of Hideyoshi Toyotomi renowned for his resourcefulness. *'Izanagi' - The stern Mystic cursed with death, this bracelet was used by Nobunaga Oda, the Demon King, one of the Three Unifiers of Japan that leaves swathes of death in his conquest for power. Story Zeus, to unknown goals, wanted to recreate Orochi's world and decided to use these bracelets as conduits to link the world together. To this end, he "borrowed" Orochi's scythe from the Mystic Realm and created the Ouroboros bracelets with the scythe and his powers. With the bracelets created, he immediately returned the scythe and gave the Mystic Realm a bracelet with no deity power so they can use the bracelet, he then imbues several bracelets with the power of his compatriots and other deities. With the bracelets ready, he then continues to recreate the world, and drops a number of bracelets to the world. Perseus, a half-mortal, then stole a number of the bracelets and spread them in the world, and escaped there, because he is a half-mortal, his presence did not affect the stability of the world. One such bracelet was found and used by Lu Bu, who ambushed Tadakatsu Honda, Naomasa Ii, and Naotora Ii, one of the first group of people who entered this realm. With the world created, this did not escape the eyes of the Mystics, who were quick to act: finding the bracelet that was left, they imbued it with the power of a fellow Mystic and sent it to the world with Nezha, where it resonated with Nobunaga Oda. Nobunaga was then asked by the Mystics to be a proxy to prepare the world for powerful being to enter it, thus he used the powers as often as he can and subdued a number of forces. The remaining forces led by Liu Bei, Kenshin Uesugi, and Shingen Takeda joined up together as a coalition and repelled Nobunaga's forces. In one battle against Nobunaga's forces, Naotora Ii found a bracelet but had no idea how to use it, so the Coalition left it with her while they figure out how to use it. When word reached the coalition that Ieyasu Tokugawa was attacked by Da Ji and Lu Bu, the coalition joined the fight and brought Naotora with them; seeing her lord in danger, the bracelet reacted to her emotions and granted her the power to fight Lu Bu on even terms. With the bracelets active, the realm stabilizes and allows more powerful beings such as Mystics or gods to enter without destroying it. When the coalition defeated Nobunaga, Nuwa and Nezha appeared and explained the situation; with the situation clear, Nobunaga and his forces join the coalition. At the same time, the battles were noticed by Athena and Ares, children of Zeus, who decided to enter the world, bringing with them an army and forcing other humans to join them. They also hold two bracelets, one was given to Cao Pi by Ares, while the other was given to Zhao Yun by Athena. The coalition then found another bracelet that was guarded by Athena's forces who found it first; this bracelet was taken by Yukimura Sanada, who had befriended Perseus. Engaging in battle against Athena, Yukimura was held by Zhao Yun, who used his own bracelet to duel Yukimura; Zhao Yun being forced to follow Athena because of Liu Shan's capture. When the full brunt of Olympus' army arrived, Cao Pi and Zhao Yun supported Athena and Ares in fighting against the Mystics who had arrived there, Nezha and Nuwa, who were later supported by Susano'o. This allowed the coalition to escape and plan their strategy. The coalition managed to plan a three-part strategy to push back Olympian forces and securing a bracelet they had information on: the main coalition force would face the Olympian army, pretending to have found a bracelet, while a secondary force secures the bracelet and a third force rescuing Liu Shan. A bracelet was found and held by Seimei Abe, Jia Chong, and Kanbei Kuroda, who were working for Da Ji, and left it to Sima Zhao and the secondary coalition force when they are defeated. The third force managed to rescue Liu Shan; with this, both coalition forces joined up with the main coalition force, as they are being pushed back. Guan Yu and Guan Yinping were fighting Zhao Yun, who managed to reuse the bracelet's power again, when Kanetsugu Naoe brought the bracelet the coalition had found. This bracelet resonated with Guan Yinping, and the coalition's plan succeeded as Liu Shan arrived, removing any forced reason for Zhao Yun and Shu officers to fight for Olympus. At the same time, Mitsunari Ishida, who was given a bracelet by Ares, decided to make contact with the coalition to help his lord, Hideyoshi escape from the grasp of Olympus. The Coalition managed to get Mitsunari's message and followed the plan, attacking Cao Pi's castle and allowing Hideyoshi's force to defect and defeat Ares' force. Once the Coalition rescues Cao Cao and the warlord attacks his son at Ōdani Castle, Cao Pi leaves behind a secret message, revealing that the Bracelets affiliated with the Olympic Gods would be neccessary to break through Olympus's barriers. Once Naotora, Zhao Yun and Mitsunari use their respective Bracelets to disable most of the barriers protecting Zeus, Cao Pi finally defects, using his Bracelet of Posseidon to betray Ares and open the final barrier leading to Zeus. After Zeus is killed and the Coalition shifts its focus to dealing with Odin, they launch an attack on the god's ally, Loki, at Guangling, which is also protected by Lu Bu's army. As Odin plans to destroy all except for himself, Chen Gong allows Lu Bu to continuously fight to his heart's content against the Coalition's best warriors; including Ares, and the other Bracelet holders. When Odin demands Lu Bu to leave the warriors alone and focus in hastening Ragnarok, the general predictably turns on Odin, followed shortly by the rest of his army. When Odin is finally defeated and the heroes are all sent back to their respective times, the Ouroboros Bracelets are seen having been safely returned back to Zeus and his children. Category:Lore